


Debut (Begin)

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Volleyball, Atsumu is leader, GOT7 the next, Gen, Hinata is NOT the maknae, MSBY is an idol group, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Miya Twins best twins, Pep talks, Supportive Miya Osamu, Tags Are Fun, and HELLA SixTones, atsuhina are rap gods, atsumu and shouyou and bokuto would totally do that, can't forget the best food ever, debut stage MSBY, oh yeah, onigiri, remind me of BTS and EXO and Stray Kids one second, thats all i got for extra content in the tags, the rest of msby make brief cameos, theu hug each other, theyre sort of a mix of groups imo, tho it could be bc both Stray kids and SixTones did anime op's LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Atsumu's about to have his debut. He already has accepted that Osamu didn’t want to partake in onstage activities with the other idols, but somehow, he feels the unmistakable presence of his twin brother.He's here to enjoy this with AtsumuMiya Twins Week Day 6 - Idol AU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Miya Twins Week 2020





	Debut (Begin)

**Author's Note:**

> why yes i wrote this while listenning exclusively to kpop and jpop
> 
> (mostly stray kids, and bts week lmao)

This is it. This is what he has been working for his entire life. It has all led to this moment, this single moment. His debut stage as part of the MSBY idol group. Too bad he’s missing Osamu. He didn’t want to join Atsumu, citing his preference for working behind the scenes instead of performing on stage.

_ “‘Samu, c’mon, why not?” _

_ “I just don’t want to, ‘Tsumu,” _

_ The twins were just sitting in their shared bedroom. Since they were adopted by their aunt and uncle at fifteen, the brothers had done everything together. Everything except this. Osamu had no desire to continue down the path of being an idol like his brother, instead preferring to work behind the scenes. Atsumu found those endeavors useful, sure. But not when his twin was doing them. _

_ “Ya can’t just abandon me like that, ‘Samu! We’re a package deal, idjit!” _

_ “Were. We were. ‘Tsumu. You’re gonna have to do this on your own.” _

_ Atsumu huffed and snarked, “Well y’know what? I’ll be happier when this is all over. Happier than you. Besides, I’ll have Daisuke and you won’t,” _

_ “Really?” asked Osamu breezily. “Wouldn’t think him the type to like assholes, ‘specially ones that dye their hair. I mean, Omi-kun doesn’t like it either, does he?” _

_ “Omi-Omi hates anythin’ happenin’ to his body that he can’t control, what’s your point?” _

_ “Touché, touché,” _

_ They lapsed into silence, just letting it say what words couldn’t. _

* * *

Atsumu sighs quietly, shaking his hands back and forth nervously. All of the MSBY members are hanging around backstage, waiting for their turn to go onstage. Hinata is busy bouncing up and down, mumbling tongue twisters to loosen his tongue. Being one of the rappers of their group, he needs to be able to speak well and quickly, able to deliver the sickest burns at the drop of a proverbial hat.

Atsumu, though, is their main rapper, setting the tone of the group. His overwhelming stage presence had wowed online audiences, including the ones that had recruited him for the D1 agency as part of a new project. He had been so elated to make it this far, and he was truly proud of it. He’s going to do his best tonight, not just for himself, but for Osamu.

He already has accepted that Osamu didn’t want to partake in onstage activities with the other idols, but somehow, he feels the unmistakable presence of his twin brother. The first person to mention this change in atmosphere is Bokuto, one of the other members of MSBY. though he’s a year and almost a month older than Atsumu, he isn’t the leader of the group like Atsumu is.

“Oh, ‘Tsum-’Tsum,” he says cheerfully, wandering over from where he was chatting with Hinata. “Someone’s here, says they were looking for you,”

Atsumu looks up from where he’s stretching on the floor. “Oh? Who?” he asks curiously, standing up and following Bokuto to the door.

Right there, in the flesh, is his twin brother. “Hey, ‘Tsumu,” says Osamu with a smile, arms full of boxes that smell of onigiri. “Good luck out there, all right?,”

Atsumu breaks into a smile, hugging Osamu close. “Thanks, ‘Samu,”

Osamu hugs back just as tightly. “Of course, ‘Tsumu,”

While they are no longer debuting together, with Fujiwara Daisuke replacing Osamu, he still feels like it is his obligation to attend their debut performance. Not only for himself, but for Atsumu. He truly loves his twin and wants to support him at all opportunities, not just as an idol.

That is the real reason that he quit.

_ “I can’t support you the way I want to if we’re both performing,” he explained, running his fingers through his hair, “Besides, I know it helps you feel more comfortable when you perform, Atsumu. Way more comfortable than I’ll ever be. It comes naturally to you is all,” _

_ “Well...well, that’s true,” admitted Atsumu, swinging his legs in the air, “But still...it hits different when you’re gone. The entire vibe is just different.” _

_ “Bad different?” _

_ “Not really…” _

_ “Then I don’t see a problem with what I chose. Don’t regret it either,” _

_ “Are you trying to guilt trip me into quitting too?” _

_ Osamu looked over, furrowing his eyebrows. “What makes you say that?” _

_ “You know, that pact you made us do when we were like, thirteen. After Mom and Dad offered to adopt us. You said we’d do everything together. Get married, have kids, live, all together with our spouses,” _

_ Osamu hummed. “I did say that, you’re right. But I’m not trying to guilt-trip you, promise,” _

_ “You sure?” rebuked Atsumu, “You look pretty damn smug, thinking you did the right thing,” _

_ Shaking his head fondly, Osamu simply replied, “Promise. I’ll be there at your debut stage.” _

* * *

And he keeps his promise. 

“Hey, ‘Tsumu,” says Osamu with a smile. “Came to keep my promise,”

Atsumu laughs, wrapping his younger twin in a hug. “Thanks for coming, ‘Samu” he says softly. 

“Of course. I promised to be at your debut stage, didn’t I?”

“Well, true, you did,”

“So I’m here, then,”

The twins shared another chuckle.

Adjusting his costume in the mirror, Atsumu asks, “Are Mom and Dad here?”

“Getting seated with Moru right now,” says Osamu. “Nice ‘fit,”

And that’s true. Atsumu’s wearing a nicely fitted black sleeveless hoodie under a gold sweater. It actually looks good on him, instead of horribly tacky. Atsumu Is also wearing a bucket hat over his dyed golden hair (or piss yellow as Daisuke says rather unflatteringly). He also has a pair of black slip-ons to complete the look. 

He laughs and spins around, letting the ends of the hoodie circle around him. “You like it?” he asks, uncharacteristically shy. “I dunno, feels kinda weird, honestly. Maybe it’s just because this is more your style,”

Osamu chuckles, “Nah, it suits you. Besides, didn’t you say you wanted to take a piece of me with you onstage?”

Atsumu blushes, especially as everyone else, even famed fan avoidant Sakusa Kiyoomi, comes over to look at them banter. “Did you  _ have _ to tell them that, ‘Samu? Out loud?”

Osamu laughs, setting down the onigiri boxes in his arms. “Of course,”

“You are a piece of shit,”

“I’m your piece of shit,”

“Someone’s not gettin’ a hug”

“Someone’s not gettin’ onigiri,”

The twins snort and smile again. It’s almost time for Atsumu and the rest of MSBY to take the stage, so Osamu’s asked to leave. But before he can leave his twin behind, Osamu grabs his twin’s outstretched hand and pulls him behind a curtain. 

“I—” starts Osamu. 

“It’s okay, ‘Samu,” reassures Atsumu. 

“Thanks ‘Tsumu…”

“‘Course,”

“Uh. Well...I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.”

“‘Samu, did Meian-san put mush in your head?”

“Shush! Just because Meian-san is your boss does not mean that he put ‘mush’ in my head!”

Atsumu snickers. “Relax, I was joking,”

“Not a funny joke then,” snarks Osamu. 

But they still laugh. It’s almost time now and Osamu knows he won’t have much time for what he wants. No,  _ needs _ to say to his brother. “Okay. Being serious now.” he says gently. “We are so,  _ so  _ damn proud of you, Atsumu. All of us. You’ve grown so much and we know that MSBY and the Jackals are gonna take the world by storm. An-And this might be selfish...and it’s definitely why it’s just us right now...but I’m glad I quit. I know I wouldn’t be happy, not like you…and I just can’t do that, y’know?”

“Y-Yeah,” replies Atsumu. “It makes sense. Besides, it’s not selfish, at least I don’t think so. You deserve to be happy. An-And your happiness isn’t dependent on mine. It sucks that our paths are different, yeah. Really does. I know you’d like these guys, they’re good guys. B-But honestly...thank you for being proud of me. It means a lot...a lot of people didn’t like me and still don’t. So thank you for saying that, ‘Samu,”

“Of course, ‘Tsumu. Now go kick ass at your debut!”

“Sir, yes sir,” says Atsumu, giving his brother a mock salute. 

He calls for MSBY to line up and finally, as the crowd begins to eagerly roar, Atsumu smiles and roars back. 

Sure, Osamu isn’t on stage with him. But he can still feel the presence of his twin all across the room. Osamu really is right. It’s not that different. It’s good. 

So he lets himself run free and just  _ be.  _

**Author's Note:**

> BTS debut stage slaps


End file.
